The story of 5 best friends 2
by mrshoran101
Summary: the continuing of my 1st story
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Alison Dilaurentis mysteriously died, and since the girls got –A texts. Alison's birthday would have been a week away and the girls were really sad that they couldn't see her, she would have been six teen. After she died, Aria moved to Ireland because her parents thought it would have been better if they moved for her sake. Emily was in Dallas Texas because she spent some time with her dad who's in the military, and Spencer and Hanna stayed in Rosewood because their parents had jobs they wanted to keep. (Weeks later) The first day of school started and it was awkward seeing each other again! The girls haven't spoken to each other in a year but Hanna was the first to talk to one of the girl. She went and talked to Spencer and the first thing Spencer said was "Hi Hanna you look great! I see you lost some weight" she winked and Hanna laughed and responded "Yeah no more hefty Hanna" They laughed and Spencer smiled and walked away. The girls go into their class and all the four girls were in the same class and they looked at each other smiled then sat in their desks. When the bell rang the girls met up and talked in the hallway but suddenly all the girls phones ringed and the text was from –A saying "Awe haven't seen you girls in a while you're just making it easier for us to torture you pretty girls" xo –A. the girl then reunited again to find who texted them.

A couple days later Spencer got a 9-1-1 call saying they found some evidence to figure out who killed Alison, she started to cry and asked who might it be and the police said it could be Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer called her friends and asked them to come to her house. The girls arrived and Aria said "What's wrong?" Spencer looked at the girls and said "Toby Cavanaugh Emily's neighbor might of killed Alison, they have evidence". Emily denied it and was thinking how could he of done that he's always in his room taking care of his blind step-sister Jenna, then Emily remembered the night that Jenna got blind, she got blind because Alison put a stink bomb in her little garage but then a fire happened and she got blind. Hanna asked "what was the evidence"? Spencer said Toby's jacket was on her when she died and his blood was on it. The girls left and couldn't believe he did that, but Emily didn't believe it. When Emily went home she saw Toby on his front porch and she went and talked to him, she was a little scared but she still talked to him. She quietly walks up and says "Hi Toby" he looked at her and said "hello" she sat beside him and asked a couple questions "be honest Toby ... Did you kill her? He looked sad and yelled NO! I gave her my jacket because she came to see me and she was cold my blood was on it from my bike accident look at my bike" he points to his bike and she asked "why did she come to see you?" he said "I forget I think she got in a fight with someone" then she walked away and said thanks for the help.

The girls met up at school and Emily told the girls what happened when she talked to Toby, they denied it but they somehow believed Emily. When the bell rang Spencer was walking in the hallway and she saw an add to help Toby with Spanish lessons, she took the flyer because she needed answers. Once school was over Aria suggested that they should have a slumber party to become friends again, everybody was ok with it except Spencer because she had to help Toby but she lied and said she had a family dinner. During the slumber party Spencer drives to Toby's house, when she arrived he was crying when she got closer to him he looked at her and said "Spencer?" she didn't help him with his Spanish lessons because she wanted to know why he was crying. When she asked him what's wrong he said "people don't like me because they think I killed your little friend but I didn't" she looked in his pretty eyes and she kissed him she gasped and said "oh my god I'm so sorry I have to go" Toby got up and said "Spencer wait!" then she ran a block away sat down beside a tree and kept hitting her hand on her forehead and couldn't believe she kissed the possible killer her friend, and he ran to go find her he ran and ran and finally found her, he took a deep breath and sat down beside her and asked "why did you run away from me? I liked the kiss" she coughed and said "I ran away because it was a crazy thing to do because you killed my friend" he looked and said "I swear I didn't kill her ask me anything" then Spencer got a –A text saying "why are you with him? He's a nerd but he didn't kill me" –A she looked up and he kissed her and she let him kiss her. During the slumber party Hanna's phone ranged and it was a text from –A saying "that's cute having a sleepover aha but where's the brainy one? Well I'll tell you she was with Toby" –A. Hanna told the girls and they were so mad so they called her, then Spencer comes in Arias room. The girls asked Spencer why she was with him and she said she needed answers but he was so sad and his eyes were pretty.. So I kissed him and ran away then he kissed me and I let him. Then Spencer's phone rang and the text was from –A saying "don't lie you LOVE him"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been over a month since Spencer talked to Toby and since they haven't talked for a really long time she started to forget about the kiss. When the bell rang Spencer walked out of her class and when she went in the hallway she saw Toby leaning against her locker she walked to him and lightly punched him saying "What are you doing here? I thought the cops said since they think you killed Alison that you weren't allowed in the school? He looked at the ground and said "I came here to ask you something come outside with me?" she followed him and asked what's going on and he told her that he remembers where Alison went the night she disappeared. Toby brought her to his golden truck and brought her to an old cabin while they were driving Spencer quickly told Toby that what happened that night meant nothing got it? He nod his head and kept driving. When they got there they got out of the car and walked to the door and the cabin door wasn't locked so they opened the door and were trying to find clues. They couldn't find anything so Spencer was so tired she fell asleep. As Toby was looking for more clues Spencer's phone kept ringing and ringing so Toby read the text and it said "ouch not finding what you're looking for? Aha there's no clues I cleaned everything up! –A. he couldn't believe someone was sending her those kind of texts so he woke Spencer up and asked "who is –A?" she looked at him and said "I'm not sure" he rolled his eyes and left it alone for a little while he drove her home and pretended like nothing ever happened. It's been a while since Spencer and Toby talked and she was glad he left her alone but she found it odd but it didn't bother her. At school Mona (Hanna's best friend) approached Hanna and said "Hey! Let's go shopping" when they were at the mall Hanna saw this beautiful scarf but do expensive so she stuffed it in her purse and casually walked away, but the cops found her and arrested her. Ashley (Hanna's mother) came to bail her out but was very disappointed, but all Hanna could think about is that Mona didn't come and see her she was so mad. Hanna was so mad she called Mona saying "since you ditched me at the mall I'll ditch you at the dance! We were going to go as friends because we have no dates but not anymore I have other friends to!"

Well it's time for the dance and they girls are dressed up, Aria is wearing a nice purple dress, Hanna is wearing a red dress, Emily is wearing a yellow dress and Spencer is wearing a pink dress. The girls didn't have dates so they decided to go together. During the dance Hanna saw Mona leaving the dance so she followed her. Hanna saw Mona walking to her car so as Mona got in the car Hanna stopped her asking what is she doing? Mona looked angry and said "Get in the car Hanna now!" Hanna freaked out and hopped in the car. Mona was driving the car really fast and Hanna asked her to slow down then Mona went faster and faster. Hanna asked what's wrong and Mona said "I'm –A got it?" Hanna asked Mona why was she –A and she said because you girls and Alison ruined my life and I wanted pay back! Also your friends took you away from me. Mona told Hanna to get out of the car but Hanna said no then Mona freaked out and started attacking Hanna. Hanna finally pushed her off a cliff. Then Hanna called 9-1-1 and while she was waiting for the cops she found an old motel with a door wide open. When she walked in it was –A's lair. Hanna then stared to look for clues and then she found Toby's sweater in –A's lair, she called Spencer but she didn't pick up so she ran to Mona's car and drove to the dance. When she got back to the dance she saw Spencer laughing and didn't want to say about how Toby might be visiting –A. As the dance was over the girls all met up outside, Emily asked Hanna where she went Hanna cried and said "Monas –A and I found Toby's sweater in –A's lairs. Spencer panicked and said "hold up why would toby's sweater be in –A's lair?" She couldn't believe it but she is now being very alert of him. As the weeks passed on Hanna got a call from a Dr. named Wren saying Mona Vanderwal is at a special hospital to help her, it's called Radley. Hanna then decided to go visit her. When she got there Mona was in a caged room with a white robe sitting on a bed, Hanna opened the door saying hello but Mona was giving her the silent treatment. Hanna kept asking her questions but Mona didn't respond and Hanna left very mad. She hasn't seen Mona in a while after that visit.

It's been a little bit since Spencer and Toby talked about –A but every time they hung out –A texted her and she always has to look at her messages, but suddenly toby barges into her house saying "I'm not going to ask you again who's –A? She asked why he's asking her that and he said because Mona was hurting you girls and she was –A then she said I don't know and she got a text she looked at it and he threw it on the ground and said "every time you get a text you jump! Please tell me I want to protect you" the she said "it's a long story I can't say or bad things could happen to the both of us" he shook his head and said "fine I'll go find out for myself" he started to walk out and Spencer tried to stop him but he didn't listen. While Toby was ignoring Spencer Mona got released from Radley and came back to school, when she saw the four girls she told them she's better now! The girls didn't believe her so they kept ignoring her like they did before Alison died. Well Toby hasn't been in rosewood for some months but he knocked at her door and she smiled and kissed him, then he smiled asked her if she like, like him she grabbed his hand laughed and kissed him and said "I do a lot" then after that day they've been dating. Once toby left –A texted Spencer saying "awe look at you dating, I'm so proud but don't get to attached anything can happen"


End file.
